1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an edible foodstuff, more specifically a spreadable nonfat protein composition that is shelf stable.
2. Description of Related Art
Heart disease continues to be a leading health problem in modern societies. The typical modem diet contains large quantities of saturated fat and cholesterol derived from the high amount of fat found in typical processed foods. A diet with an increased intake of fat can raise total blood cholesterol above recommended levels and a high fat intake has also been demonstrated to raise the level of the deleterious form of cholesterol known as low-density lipoprotein (LDL). Total blood cholesterol levels above 200 mg/dl and those in which LDL is abnormally elevated significantly increase one's health risk contributing to coronary heart disease and decreased lifespan. By decreasing the intake of dietary fat, total cholesterol and LDL cholesterol levels can be reduced thereby improving health and increasing longevity.
One means to maintain recommended levels of dietary cholesterol and fat is to eat fewer fatty foods. Eating less fat is also the best way to lose body fat. However, many consumers believe that following a healthy low-fat diet means a lifestyle of self-deprivation because nonfat or lowfat foods are perceived to be unappealing. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a food that combined the consumer appeal of high fat foods (i.e., qualities such as taste and texture) without the high fat content. Nonfat or low-fat foods which are not perceived as bland or boring would be beneficial as part of a healthy, reduced fat diet. It would be highly desirable to provide a non- or low-fat protein composition for use in a variety of foodstuffs having a total fat content about 1% to about less than 10%. Additionally, it would be preferably to have such a composition be spreadable given the large number of consumer foodstuffs having this characteristic.